cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Marion Cotillard
Marion Cotillard (1975 - ) Film Deaths *''Pretty Things (Les Jolies choses)'' (2001) [Marie/Lucie]: Playing a dual role as twin sisters, "Lucie" commits suicide by jumping out of a window. ("Marie" survives the movie.) (Thanks to GLC) *''Love Me If You Dare (Jeux d'enfants)'' (2003) [Sophie Kowalsky]: Commits suicide, along with Guillaume Canet, by allowing themselves to be buried in wet cement at a construction site. The scene cuts from them embracing in the cement to a scene showing elderly versions of them (Nathalie Nattier and Robert Willar) in a nursing home, then cuts back to the cement. It's left up to the viewer's interpretation as to which version of their fate is reality and which is fantasy. (Thanks to GLC) *''A Very Long Engagement (Un long dimanche de fiancailles)'' (2004) [Tina Lombardi]: Executed by the guillotine. (Thanks to GLC) *''Fair Play'' (2006) [Nicole]: Drowned during a canyoning expedition with office colleagues after she gets her foot stuck between rocks as the water level of the river keep rising up. *''La Vie en rose (La Mome; Edith Piaf; The Fabulous Life of Edith Piaf)'' (2007) [Edith Piaf]: Dies of cancer. *''Public Enemies (2009)'' [Billie Frechette]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes, several years after the story ends; her death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Inception'' (2010) [Mal Cobb]: Commits suicide by jumping from a ledge (believing she's trapped in a dream), as her husband (Leonardo DiCaprio) looks on in horror, a few years before the story begins; her death is shown in a flashback. She also dies in a number of dream worlds: she is shot by Leonardo after she shoots Cillian Murphy; she is shot by Ellen Page after she stabs Leonardo; and she and Leonardo commit suicide by laying on the track in front of an oncoming train in order to wake up. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Dark Knight Rises (2012)'' [Miranda Tate / Talia al Ghul]: Fatally injured when her truck crashes after Christian Bale blows a hole in the road in front of her; she dies shortly afterwards while talking to Christian, Anne Hathaway, and Gary Oldman. (Thanks to Nathan, Tim, and Tommy) *''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013)'' [Canadian Anchor]: Poisoned, along with Jim Carrey and the rest of her news team, when Paul Rudd uses his "Sex Panther" perfume bomb during the big newscaster battle. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Macbeth'' (2015) [Lady Macbeth]: Supposedly commits suicide (off-screen) by unknown circumstances; we last see her alive walking toward Seylan Baxter, Lynn Kennedy, Kayla Fallon and Amber Rissmann. Her body is later seen in bed, and her death is confirmed when her husband (Michael Fassbender) is informed of her passing. *''Allied (2016)'' [Marianne Beausejour]: Commits suicide by shooting herself as her husband Brad Pitt and Jared Harris watch on. Gallery marioncotillard-lovemeifyoudare.jpg|Marion Cotillard (with Guillaume Canet) in Love Me If You Dare marioncotillard-anchorman2.jpg|Marion Cotillard (left) and Jim Carrey (center) in Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues Mal suicide.PNG|Marion Cotillard before her death in Inception. fair-play-2006.jpg|Marion Cotillard (right) before drowning in Fair Play (2006) M_2015_2065.jpg|Marion Cotillard in "Macbeth" Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Category:Death scenes by illness Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Cotillard, Marion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Expatriate actresses in Spain Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actresses in United States Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners